


Written Between The Lines

by woahwoahwoah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Because I had Happily/Strong feels, Fluff, I wrote this in an hour, Kissing, M/M, Songwriting, Tattoos, Teasing, Tickling, admiring, and Harry is a hopeless romantic, and because Louis is pretty, just kissing, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahwoahwoah/pseuds/woahwoahwoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want us to have something special like that, and I don't care who knows".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written Between The Lines

Harry loved watching Louis like this, eyes furrowed, scribbling furiously down onto the page. Scribing words like there were too many in his head to get out on the page for how fast he could move the pencil.

Harry loved watching the way his eyebrows furrowed seriously, and how the eraser tip of his pencil nudges against his bottom lip during a lapse of thought. Pressing delicately, but still firmly against the soft pink, leaving a slightly discoloured crescent when he moved the pencil back to the page. 

Harry loved watching him. He dropped his gaze back down to his phone and he got the urge to snap a photo of him, post it on twitter, he was already thinking up a lame Instagram joke to go with it. 

More than that he just genuinely wanted a photo of Louis like this. He'd probably make it his background for a day or two, until Nick sees and bullies him over it, or Liam sees and reminds him what happened last time people saw that Louis was his background.

But before Harry could switch on his camera, Louis hummed thoughtfully, drawing Harry's attention back to his gorgeous boyfriend.

"I'm not sure about this first line", Louis said carefully, "I think it's too obvious".

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, definitely", Louis confirmed.

"You're over thinking, babe", he reassured him, "what's the line?"

Louis sighed hesitantly and then sung the line, "my hands, your hands, tied up like two ships", in a little melody Harry had heard Louis humming earlier on the bus. 

Harry's breath caught a little because he loved watching Louis write, but even more so hearing him sing. 

"Oh Lou, it's perfect", Harry whispered softly, eyes doing the ridiculous soft gooey thing they do, which the fans have taken to calling 'heart eyes', but Louis just calls love.

"You're such a sap", Louis teases, grinning at the boy's reaction. 

"You have to keep it", Harry insisted as he reached forward and took Louis' hand. Long fingers tracing over the rope tattoo, "the fans might speculate, but let them".

Louis' heart swelled at Harry's gentle touch, as he moved from the rope tattoo, over the quotation marks, tracing a finger as lightly as possible up his wrist towards the compass. Louis shuddering under the touch. Harry moved a thumb over 'home' and smiled slightly. Before tracing the loop de loop by the paper airplane, making Louis giggle, and Harry's dimples appear. And then over the 'oops!'. 

"Pretty sure the fans have already figured it out, babe", Louis grinned, reaching over with his other hand to press his thumb over the 'Hi!' tattoo.

They both looked up at each other at the same time, causing their foreheads to bump together very ungracefully, 

"Oops", Harry whispered before leaning in to press a kiss to his nose.

Louis snorted quietly at Harry's failed attempt at being cute, before leaning forward to kiss him, long and lovingly, taking Harry's breath away. 

Louis pulled away from the kiss, much to Harry's disappointment, and Louis giggled a little before saying "hi", smirking because two could play at that game. Even though he knew it would just turn Harry into a gooey heart eyed mess.

And it did, of course.

"Can I read the rest?", Harry asked, voice soft and breathy like it got when he was with Louis. 

"Nope", Louis grinned, popping the 'p', "ya have to wait until we start recording".

"Oh don't get too confident Lou, we can't put all your love songs on the album", Harry teased, flicking him on the nose playfully. 

"This one will", Louis stated, voice steady and filled with pure honesty, "I promise, I'll make sure of it, just for you".

"Oh Lou..."

"I want the whole world to know it, but I want you to feel like it's only yours, because it is yours, Haz", Louis rambled slightly, "I want us to have something special like that, and I don't care who knows".

Harry shuffles until he's cuddling Lou, arms wrapped around his petite frame, breath tickling his ear slightly. Louis goes to giggle and push him off, Harry begins to sing,

"I don't care what people say when we're together, you know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep.", Harry sings softly, squeezing Louis tighter, "I just want it to be you and I forever, I know you wanna leave, so c'mon baby be with me, so happily".

"Is that your song?", Louis asks, smiling into Harry's shoulder in a way that almost depicts embarrassment. 

"No, it's your song", Harry replies in a way that makes Louis burst out laughing.

"Oh god, Curly, you are such a sap"

"You love me", Harry replied, smirking.

"No, not really"

"What do you mean, not really?!", Harry cries out, acting offended. 

"I don't really love you, I'm just in it for the fame", Louis says, as seriously as ever, but still with a hint of mischievousness in his eyes. 

"Get out of my bunk then", Harry sits up, crossing his arms like a child.

"Oi! This is m-!", Louis yells, but before he can finish telling Harry that that bunk is his, Harry has pushed him off the bed and onto the floor. Straddling him and slowly moving his hands up to his armpits.

"Don't you dare, Styles", Louis warns, squirming under him to try and get away. And he's successfully moved a fraction of an inch before Harry's tickling him, and Louis' squealing and laughing and screaming "get off me!" between dramatised breaths. 

"Oi, lads!", they hear Liam call from the other end of the bus, "we're trying to watch a movie up here".

Harry calls back with a "sorry LiLi!", and then holds Louis' hands back over his head (because he's clawing at his chest to stop him from tickling him and ow) to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I love you", he tells him, before melting back into the kiss. 

And Harry loves Louis like this, all soft and vulnerable underneath him. How their lips melded together and how their bodies sparked and warmed when they touched.

Harry loves when Louis smiles when they kiss. Even if it was just from Niall yelling from his bunk for Harry and Louis to "get a room!". Harry loves when Louis chews on his lip softly, the light pain a reminder that he's Louis' and not the other way around.

"I love you too", Louis replies, grinning lazily from underneath him. 

"So much?"

"Too much", Louis confirmed, "way too much."


End file.
